Uncertainty
by shiroyasha natsuki
Summary: A new enemy had appeared in front of Kyo and Misao, threatening to disturb this lover's future. What's more, the Youko leader also shared the same enemy. Will they join forces to defeat the bad guy or were this all are twists of plot in the fox's scheme?


"Misao? Are you okay?"

I blinked my eyes several times. There it was. Some 'demon' appeared himself in front my eyes, in front my two best friends; unwilling to move an inch. I was wearing the talisman that Kyo gave me, or in exact word, his longest feather out of his wings. Its purpose is to keep the demons away from harassing me.

But this little guy wouldn't even budge nor he intend to attack. He just stood in front of me, or rather floating, staring dumbfoundedly. Of course my friends did not even realize his presence, they couldm't see these creatures like I do.

"err…-I retreated a few steps-I think we'll just-whoa!"

The demon followed my steps and our distance closed one more.

"Misao's at it…"

"Again.." she sighed.

That left me with one choice. Though I wasn't really fond of the idea itself.

"Sorry guys, I have an extra class with Mr. Usui, see you later!" I waved and dashed out of our classroom.

Along the way to his office I tried to peek behind and found the demon followed me effortlessly at an equal speed. I couldn't help but yelped in surprise.

BUMP!

"Ouch…." I hit something hard, only to found it was 'Mr. Usui'. He was towering over me, his raven hair fell gracefully on his beautiful frame. He helped me on my feet, his gaze intently focused on the demon before us.

"Who sent you here?"

Kyo's eyebrows furrowed, somehow the answer had revealed itself, but only to him. I was clueless. I found myself staring at the demon which was grinning mischieviously at me.

"Misao, go to my office. I'll handle this thing myself" at that, he put himself in front of me acting as a shield; to defend and protect.

"But I-he cut me short.

"Go" was all he said but I understood it. He could barely suppress his anger, and I noticed it because there were hardly any sounds at the moment.

Fifteen minutes had passed since I was under refuge in his office. I was pacing around the cramped room, thinking nothing but of Kyo's safety. I should know better than worrying since he is the leader of the Tengu clan afterall, but I couldn't stop myself. That was when I heard the door creaked open.

My smile faded when the figure that stood before me was not Kyo, but it was the Youko that had once tricked me to believe he was Kyo and tried to sleep with me. The head of the Youko clan;

"Kuzunoha-kun?"

"Hi there, Misao-chan" he smiled nonchalantly. His usual carefree attitude scared me, because hidden deep in there was the demon himself that will take advantage of me whenever my guard is down.

"Did you send that demon?" I asked, putting up a brave front eventhough my heart thumped madly in my chest. Kyo…where are you??

"Misao-chan, that's an understatement to my clan!" he responded dramatically.

"That's certainly not a demon from my clan, but wasn't it obvious to you? That demon came from-

He stopped when Kyo appeared at the door, he was breathless and sweat trickled down his smooth frame.

"Kyo!"

He immediately went to my side, grabbed my arms and asked frantically if I was alright, completely ignoring the fact that a fox demon was behind him, glancing at our direction with a smile carved on his face.

"I-I'm fine. No need to worry much. Kuzunoha-kun…he just came and-

"I know..it's ok. I'm glad you're fine", he spun around and faced the Youko. His face was solemn once again. With a voice as cold as ice he spoke;

"Don't try to poke your little nose in other's business, fox"

"If you haven't realized, we're actually facing the same threat. The same enemy" his smile faded and his face sterned.

At that remark, Kyo frowned and his body tensed. I was really missing out something from this whole business. Kyo and Kuzunoha are enemies as much as I know, but which enemy are they talking about right now? The one that send that demon?

"Well, it seemed this whole situation has made further discussion of this matter inappropriate. I guess we'll find another chance then. Goodbye for now, Misao-chan" he grinned and walked away, waving a hand as farewell.

"Are you hurt, Kyo?" I immediately asked after that Youko was out of sight.

"Quite..I never knew that such a threat will come at this moment.."

He was gazing at me intently, his black eyes bore deep inside me. Those pair of eyes seemed hurt; beyond physical. I immediately hugged him. Since I was actually a 'food' to these demons, only a mere of act such as hugging them will heal their wounds. When they eat my flesh, they would gain immortality and if they marry me, I will bring prosperity to their clan.

"It's not enough, Misao…I need more.."

He bent his face lower and kissed me. At first it was slow and passionate kisses, then he nibbled my lower lips to ask for an entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue was inside me, dancing and lashing with my tongue.

"…mph…Kyo…I..", I felt breathless and my chest felt warm, flooded with Kyo's love. As my awareness returning to earth, I can felt a pair of hands slowly creeping inside my uniform-to my chest.

"aaahhhh…help me, Misao..the demon controlled my hands-oh no~"

His hands actually grabbed my breasts and massaged them.

"YOU PERVERT!!", I punched his face as strong as I could muster.

"How dare you lie to me?!", I bellowed. He's cool if he could contain himself from doing these perverted acts on me.

"C'mon.. you started it first. You hugged me first~", he leaned closer, making me staggering a few steps back.

"That was because you said you were hurt!", I replied hotly.

"Auwww..Misao, did it ever crossed your mind that a small fry like him could even left a single scratch on me?" he teased me as his body beckoned further to me, our faces were a breath distance.

His smell, his face and his unperturbed gaze on me made my heart raced faster than before and as soon as I realized it, he had me cornered; my back was on the wall.

"I-I…you, move..-

Suddenly he put his glasses on and he shoved me my maths paper in front of my nose that I barely identified the mark 45% scribbled in red, written as big as hell. I blinked several times, unbelieving all my hard work had gone to waste. Mathematics is definitely my weakest subject.

"You will get extra classes from me after school, starting tomorrow", he spoke seriously as my mathematics teacher. He was now in 'Mr. Usui' mode.

"What the-

I swallowed the rest of my words as I saw my father, smiling good-naturedly stood beside the door that stood ajar.

"Ah…you must be Misao's father aren't you? Mr. Harada", Kyo advanced towards my father and extended his hand. They shook hands firmly, my father somehow looked giddy throughout the process. If only he knew this 'Mr. Usui' is actually my boyfriend as well.

"Nice to meet you, urm.."

"Mr. Usui. You can even call me Kyo" he smirked. Somehow I didn't like that expression. It meant something more than the outward appearance served.

"Oh why..you're such a fine young guy and had already established yourself a job as a teacher. Ahahaha…I'm sorry but I overheard the conversation between you and my daughter. You know, I really hope that you can help Misao improve her grades in Mathematics", he sighed and to my annoyance I could sense that Kyo was trying really hard to suppress a chuckle from getting out of his mouth.

"Dad, I'm improving you know…" I pouted and both of them looked at my test paper and said;

"I don't think so" in union. They both stared at each other and then burst in a friendly laughter. What in the world is happening?? If only dad knew that these were a part of his nice-future-son-in-law scheme, he wouldn't act so carefreely towards Kyo.

"Yeah, what was she thinking? She barely passed her maths exam every year"

"Dad~!"

"I see..well, her marks either improved one or two marks on the average", Kyo made the 'tsk' gesture.

"That's why she needed extra classes from me! But this matter needed parent's consent-

"I'll write a permission letter on my behalf!", he beamed. Dad was making the worst decision ever in his life! Sure, I love to be alone with Kyo but there was a nagging voice back at my mind that this whole class thingy wouldn't actually taught me to perform well in maths. He might as well taught me how to perform the other things as well.

"Why, Mr. Harada..you're such a considerate parent!-he actually patted my dad's shoulder-Most of the parents were giving us teachers a headache only to acquire their permission, for what?-

"To improve their children grades!" they both spoke in unison. Again. I felt eerily spooked by their familiarity. God, Kyo is so mischievous!

They went 'ahahaha' and nauseously praising each other all along the conversation until my father excused himself to bring me home.

"D'you hear that Misao-chan~? Do your best to score in maths since this _fine _young man obligingly to spend his leisure time to teach you" dad even bowed in front of him, (dragging my head along) before we left. And I swore to God I could see a glimpse of his menacing smile danced before my eyes before he switched back to his 'Mr. Usui' mode.

* * *

I was glad I could escape from dad's bombardment of overpraising babbles about Kyo when he retold the whole event to my obliging mother. I changed my uniform into casual clothes and my mind started to wonder about the demon that Kyo confronted this afternoon. What kind of threat did he bring? Who sent him? What did Kuzunoha-kun meant when he said that he and Kyo shared the same enemy? All these riddles could only be answered when there's clue.

"_That's certainly not a demon from my clan. But wasn't it obvous to you?" _

Kuzunoha-kun's words rang freshly in my mind. He and Kyo obviously knew who the enemy is. But why didn't any of them informed me about it?

I threw my gaze out of my window, and found myself looking at Kyo's mansion. The answer lied within it and I must find it no matter what, I promised myself.


End file.
